Filos
by ArlecchiNin
Summary: Encontrarte para hundirme, ahogarme en este mar que de a nudos, desnuda nuestros sentimientos, tres yardas, dos brazos, cuatro brazadas. Tu meta, la mía, nunca más lejos.


**Filos** _by _ArlecchiNin

**Resumen:** Encontrarte para hundirme, ahogarme en este mar que de a nudos, desnuda nuestros sentimientos, tres yardas, dos brazos, cuatro brazadas. Tu meta, la mía, nunca más lejos.

**Disclaimer:** Definitivamente no.

**Warning:** Apelotonamiento, rollos, incesto, homoerotismo, salvajismo, delirios, etc. Como irremediablemente también: NARUSASU. (Nótese que amo esa pareja porque su caos sucumbe a la lógica y a la simplicidad del personaje principal).

SPOILERS 575-576

**Notas:** Me estoy volviendo loca. No puedo esperar a que salga este idiota capítulo para desmembrar a Itachi por la manera en que hace sufrir a Sasuke sin asumir su maldita culpa. Un encuentro infalible y desesperante.

Además, estoy estudiando. Las ascuas no podrían crepitar más ruidosamente que en estos momentos. Y es verano, y la última vez que estuve junto a la chimenea fue un invierno cercano al siglo pasado.

ENJOY.

2012 – 02 – 29 (porque días como estos no los hay muchos, hasta en eso son especiales estos dos, son odiosamente perfectos y amorosamente imperfectos, y las razones son ilógicas)

**E**ra la avalancha, un columpio blanco que se zambulle en la zozobra, así es como hundes tus brazos, tus piernas, los dientes detrás de tu sonrisa risueña. Frío, helado, distante como un verano entorpecido por la humedad y las calamitosas catástrofes. Cierras tu mano sobre la mía, tu mano en la mía, me amilano, cedo, deseo sentir el rubor enrojecer mi mejilla izquierda donde la lluvia a derramado un charco de besos. Me atisbas con ternura resplandeciente.

Quiero abalanzarme, mecerme, entumecerme otra vez pero en tus brazos. Vencimientos que te hacen retroceder. Oscilas entre un sentimiento y otro. Quiero amarte, quiero verte partir, quiero saber que eres feliz. Una sonrisa tuya, válida, verdadera, espontánea, sin remordimientos, sin rendimientos ni esfuerzos ajenos. Enajenado en este espasmo de contento que me alegra y me confunde, que me hace sentir lo que tú sientes. Te comparto mis alas y mis cuencas vacías.

Te miras desorbitado, desorientado. Quiero creerte, quiero confiarte, quiero saberte y aprenderte. No te vayas, no rebotes, siempre vuelve. Vuelve siempre. Te espío entre la luz de una luna turca y el azulado ennegrecido que se desvanece con el ascenso del poniente. Mascullas, tus labios se enrojecen, tus ojos empañados, afligidos. Tiritas.

Me tambaleo. Tiemblas fuerte y gritas estrepitosamente. Es una locura intranquila que te quita el sueño, que te arrebata esa vehemente pasión que arde en tu interior. Despojado de amigos, de contendientes, de contrincantes, de rivales, de lugares comunes.

Clavas esa mirada que me recorre sinuosa, electrocutando, serpenteando los más recónditos espacios y nervaduras. Los detalles de los recovecos y la dureza de las extremidades que te acicatean ese corazón vacío y desconocido a ti mismo. Me miras, me escudriñas con esa visión de águila torturada, teñida en sangre materna y paterna y fraterna. Te observo inmóvil como estatua que soy, incendiándote, animando y alimentando ese fuego frío y azul que cargas contigo desde hace tiempo.

Hurgas en lo imposible. Un fondo sin soluciones, sin palabras, sin respuestas. Y tu esperanza de que manche tu existencia de colores aciagos como en tiempos lejanos no se termina, perdura, permanece. Mis esperanzas de mantenerme al margen han sido cruzadas por el avieso filo de tu espada. Una luz que brilla incandescente, la blandes con soltura en el aire, breves instantes, ¡destrúyeme!

Me ahogo en mis propios fueros internos, incapaces de respirar la sangre que mana de esa herida que se aleja, se ahonda, se asemeja cada vez más al destierro, la desolación de tu empresa. Te detienes, es un envión precario que con un ímpetu fiero te empuja a impulsarte hacia atrás, hacia atrás, hasta toparte con el nulo hueco, el ciclo del vicio del que intenté alejarte con un reptante anhelo de extenderte la fama y la gloria, como un cadáver que llevas a la rastra con paso lento, dejando tus huellas en el desierto.

Quiero gritarte, revolverte el interior mismo y despedazarte, desmenuzar tus miembros, saciar su sangre de sangre, sus ansias de ansias, sus sedes de sedes, sus anhelos de anhelos, sus amores de amores. Desinhibir tu naturaleza al desnudo como un hueso rancio y seco, que ya no se pela, que ya no se recupera, que ya no sostiene nada. Tengo que salvarte, redimirte, tengo que hacerlo a toda costa, al coste que sea. ¡Mátame!

Iré a por las ciénagas en el tumulto de la noche y en tu atropello borracho por desear amarme como nunca hubieras amado, nadie te hubiese amado, jamás nadie nunca haya amado. Nada.

Nada hacia la orilla que se perfila siniestra en ese campo de visión que carece de horizonte. Hay un sol en las tinieblas para que ellas puedan aseverar y certificar su escuálida presencia, hay estrellas detrás de la luna y yo no pertenezco, siquiera soy una de ellas. Furibundo me aspiras, me inhalas, me exhalas, me castigas chapoteando esa garra de acero, dobles filos, reflejando mi odio y mi amor, tu odio imperecedero como tu amor tan imperecedero.

Aflojas la marcha, desganado. Estoy muerto, pálido y putrefacto. Un faro mortecino entre las inescrupulosas neblinas de tu túmulo funerario, bajo, muy bajo, enterrado entre las catacumbas como un lecho cerrado, cegado, fisurado, falto de aliento. Tu hálito agonizante me atrapa en una retahíla de recuerdos, eres como de ensueño; tu cuerpo emana calidez y fervor, un candor violento y una voluntad despiadada. Perforas y aguijoneas, la última gota se ha deshecho bajo un cúmulo imprevisto de cenizas. Te amarro a la vida, te ato a Naruto y desato tu ira.

Él se ha hecho fuerte, él se ha distanciado de ti pero con la punta de los dedos todavía lo alcanzo, lo rozo, lo palpo, lo desarmo. Las manos atadas, nuestras bocas selladas bajo la presión inaudita de una fuerza sobrenatural que es este empeño de hacerte mío, de hacer tu vida mía y plenamente mía. Tú eres mío. Siempre has sido mi hermano. Sólo yo soy poseedor efectivo del derecho de mecerte entre mis brazos. Eres mío. Mío. Siempre mío. Una aserción que me cuenta, que me murmura al oído que yo soy tuyo. Soy tuyo. Siempre lo he sido. Doble filo, doble agente, doble alternativa.

El azul perezoso del cielo ha pincelado un firmamento de soles y luces y más luminarias en tus ojos como aljibes que albergan sus secretos entre el lodo reseco y los sedimentos. Tus amores bajo unas rocas que se mueven ante el ciclón de mi furia y mi fiereza. Ataco tu pecho y tu penacho desplumado y apelmazado, la clavícula saliente, el torso desnudo y ajado, las piernas como arenas movedizas que ceden y ceden como prisiones de hierro, los brazos firmes, la entrepierna erecta y palpitante, los muslos achacados entre paredes de fino mármol, los codos pelados y raspados y eróticamente encarnados.

Estrechos. Ensanchados. Rociados. Salpicados. Nuestros caminos se desintegran, vuelan en pedazos, tus ambiciones y sueños son una cumbre de migas que los pájaros han devorado con apetito. Agitado tu corazón ruge apretado contra el mío, tu respiración se entrecorta y no puedo dejar de tocarte, de sentirte, de empolvar los mechones de tu cabello. Una ola embistiendo y azotando con inusitada violencia, sagacidad y precisión. Me humillas al gemir su nombre mientras te despojo de tu débil autoestima cuando callo y no digo nada.

Lanzas una carcajada, lágrimas que aúllan como los lobos en noches cerradas. Estás colado por él como yo jamás pudiera haberlo planeado mejor. Te deshaces contra mí, rugiendo como un león herido, envenenado en el sopor de tu propio veneno. Pieles de pieles. Los dientes del engranaje tuercen la carne y despellejan tus miedos. Te amo.

Suspiro y te dejo. A su merced en mi enojo. No eres importante, lo que más me interesa en este momento es ayudarle. Enderezar tu camino es un error, allanarle su camino es un reconocimiento y un triunfo. La gloria perdida que no puede ser encontrada en los fatídicos anales de los Uchiha. La gloriosa pérdida que lograda se halla en los anales de Konoha. Mi monumento personal. Mi féretro. Pensaba haberte aleccionado al respecto en cuanto concernía a espiar las miradas con sólo echar un vistazo desde tu simple punto de vista.

Tú me desafías y en tus vagabundeos enamorados me condenas, me alejas, me rechazas. Esta vez, el rechazado eres tú, Sasuke. Como siempre lo has sido. Maldito yo, desgraciado tú. Como dos filos que compiten por el lustre más fino y menos prodigio. Mi intención siempre fue salvarte. Desenfádate, mi verdadero propósito era desenfardarte.

~Fin*

**Notas finales:** Sí, esta pareja es un gran atropello de palabras. Por eso, ha de ser leída como tal. Todos los tomates y la furia son bien recibidos.

¿Embebida en mis interpretaciones personales? No tengo nada que alegar contra ello.

Y sigo con mi imaginaria marina, me pregunto por qué.


End file.
